


Handcuffs And Vodka

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deep Throating, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Lesbian, M/F/F, Mild BDSM, Multi, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Spanking, Threesome, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn’t know what this girl with the long brunette hair had planned, but you knew it would definitely be an experience you’d never give up.</p><p>Written partially for @oriona75 who has been waiting months for this fic, and I apologise. Also written for SPNKinkBingo, filling the square for “Breath Play”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs And Vodka

 

You’d met her in a run down dive just outside of Ohio. Halfway across the country on a post-bad-breakup-roadtrip, you were feeling the adventurous vibe and the second she laid eyes on you, you knew you weren’t walking out of that bar alone.

She was tall, with thick hips and muscular arms, a short sleeved t-shirt hiding the tattoos underneath just barely, and you immediately noticed the pentagram hanging around her neck, wondering if she was the alternative kind or if she really believed in those things. When you’d posed the question, she’d simply laughed, and the sound made you smile.

Her name was Callie, and she immediately replenished your vodka and coke as you perched at the bar, your eyes drawn to her supple figure - curves in all the right places. Her smile was magnetic, and you couldn’t help but feel a tingle of arousal when she took the seat next to you.

‘So, Y/N.’ Callie threw back another drink, her mane of dark brown hair settling around her shoulders as she slammed the glass down on the bar. ‘What the hell has a pretty girl like you in a place like this?’

You shrugged, looking down at your drink. ‘Travelling. Needed to stop for the night. Just a random spot on the map.’

Callie smirked. ‘Well, random has me being lucky.’

A shudder hit your spine. You weren’t gay, but you’d certainly experienced your fair share of female partners in college. Mostly, your romantic relationships were limited to men, but you had a policy in life and that was “love is love”. Just because someone didn’t have a dick, didn’t mean they couldn’t be attractive to you. And Callie, sat on the edge of her stool, dressed like a biker chick that would make any man run a mile, you couldn’t deny the spark of attraction you felt there.

‘Me too.’ You muttered, picking up your drink and downing it. ‘I’m not gonna have to be looking out for a scary partner running my way for hitting on their girl, am I? You know, before I start chatting you up.’

Callie laughed again, and she shook her head. ‘I’m a free agent. Got a regular thing going with this serious hunk of a guy, but it’s nothing serious. We just...play.’

‘Play?’ You raised an eyebrow. ‘As in…’

‘He tells, I do.’ She stretched her arms above her head, all brazen attitude and fuck, she was gorgeous with it. ‘Sam’s good like that. Always takes care of his girl.’

‘Is he here?’ You asked, curiosity getting the better of you, and Callie smiled secretively. ‘Really?’

‘Your random pick on the map might have led you into my trap.’ She admitted, raising her hand towards the bartender, who promptly delivered another two drinks. ‘I was looking for a hot girl, and well, here you are.’

You blushed and picked up your fresh drink. ‘Wouldn’t go that far.’

‘Of course, I’m not gonna push you into anything you’re not comfortable with.’ Callie said, looking at you with serious grey eyes, her slender fingers curling around the glass. She made no move to drink, watching you closely. ‘You ever been a sub before?’

You swallowed, putting your glass down. ‘A sub?’

‘A submissive.’ She said.

‘I know, I just…’ You felt a little foolish. You’d been experimental in college and in the years since, but never  _ that _ experimental. Sure, someone had used the odd scarf to make things interesting, but from how Callie sounded, you were fairly positive that she wasn’t just gonna wrap her Gryffindor scarf around your wrists and let you be. ‘Sorry.’

‘Honey, if you’re not up for it, that’s cool. Me and you, we can just have fun without anyone else.’ She winked. ‘But if you see Sam, you might change your mind.’

You blinked. ‘Really? I mean, I’ve not...I’ve…’ You sighed. ‘I sound like some kind of blushing virgin, don’t I?’

Callie giggled. ‘Sweetie, I’ve been there. But there’s nothing to be afraid of. Trust me, I’ll be making you feel all sorts of good things, you won’t even have time to notice. Unless it’s a guy thing. Are you...like, all the way gay?’

A laugh escaped you at her phrasing, and you shook your head. ‘No. I’m just...open to my options. Love is love wherever you find it, right?’

She smiled, tipping her glass in your direction. ‘My sentiments exactly.’ You both took sips of your drinks, maintaining eye contact as you drank. Callie finished her drink before you did, and placed her empty glass back on the bar, her smile still in place. ‘So. If I said, let’s get out of here, would you wanna go with me to meet Sam, or are you going to take the less fun path and turn me down?’

You took less than three seconds to make a decision, and Callie knew it, her smile turning sly as she signalled the bartender and asked for the remainder of the bottle of vodka. You raised an eyebrow as she paid for it and turned to you.

‘Dutch courage is sometimes required for these sorts of things.’ She winked. ‘Come on. I guarantee you’re gonna enjoy this.’

*****

Callie had a motel room across from the dive bar, and the pair of you were barely through the door before she seized your face and kissed you deeply. You felt and tasted the tang of metal on her lips, your tongue sweeping over hers to discover her tongue piercing.

‘Fuck, knew I made the right choice.’ She grinned as she pulled back, her hands fisting in your thin summer blouse. ‘Second you walked in, I wanted you. Knew Sam would want you too.’

You smiled, allowing her to pull you towards the bed. ‘When is he getting here?’

‘Eager for him, now?’

‘No.’ You traced a thumb along her jaw, marvelling at the softness of her skin. ‘Just curious.’

‘He’ll get here when he’s ready. He knows I like time to myself.’ Callie smiled, her fingers running over the front of your shirt. ‘And I like to know what makes you scream before I...well, you know. Make you scream.’

You didn’t have the chance to say anything as she pulled you down onto the bed, her hands pulling at your clothing. Losing yourself in the taste of her lips, the softness of her skin, you moaned against her, busying yourself with pulling her shirt over her head. Her breasts were round and full in her plain black bra, and she moaned deeply as you pressed kisses to her pale skin.

Taking advantage of your occupation with her breasts, Callie rolled you onto your back, ripping your blouse open, somehow managing to avoid taking any of the buttons off. She made a noise of approval as she dragged one manicured nail across the swell of your right breast, her mouth quirking upwards.

‘Yes.’ The word was a drawn out hiss, and you shifted a little under her scrutiny, only able to see your own flaws - the love handles and stretch marks, the scars and evidence of your life before now. ‘You’re fucking gorgeous.’

Her compliment was sincere and you blushed, unable to deny the comment as she leant over you and kissed you hard, her fingers working to push the cups of your bra upwards so she could twist and pebble your nipples between her fingers. You mewled into her mouth, heat flooding your core as she straddled you, keeping you pinned between strong thighs.

‘Can I taste you, sweet thing?’ Her voice vibrated along your skin as she continued to press open mouthed kisses along your jaw, moving down your neck. You nodded, swallowing around the lump in you throat. ‘Need you to vocalise that yes, baby.’

You swallowed again, managing a raspy yes as she smiled triumphantly, unhooking your bra and pulling it down your arms, along with your shirt. The offending items of clothing were flung across the room as she moved further down, her nose tickling your stomach as she kissed a path down over your navel, down to the waistband of your pants.

‘You smell amazing.’ Your fingers curled into the sheets at her words, and you bit your lip to try and keep from moaning. ‘I can’t wait to taste you.’ She flicked open the button on your pants, pulling them down just a fraction, when the door to the motel room opened and she bolted upright, still straddling your legs. Your head fell to the side, a frown on your face at the interruption.

‘Kitten -’ The man who’d entered was tall, with longish hair and a plaid shirt, and his voice was soft as he spoke the well used nickname. He had a six pack of beers in his hands, and he tutted as he took in the scene on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. ‘Did you start without me?’

Callie flushed red, looking down at you with a coy grin, fluttering her eyelashes. ‘I couldn’t help it. She was just so...pretty.’ She turned her eyes back to the man, who you assumed now was Sam, and kept the smile on. ‘Don’t you think she’s pretty?’

Sam chuckled, putting the beers in the fridge before looking over at the two of you on the bed. ‘I think she’s gorgeous, baby girl. But it was your choice. You don’t need to pick to please me.’

‘But Y/N will please you. She’ll please both of us.’

‘And she knows the rules?’ He asked, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms over his broad chest. God, he was absolutely drop dead fucking gorgeous - how the hell had you ended up in this paradise? 

‘She knows a little.’ Callie shrugged. ‘We can tell her the rest together, right?’ Sam exhaled sharply through his nose, and Callie sagged a little on top of you, her fingers absently running along the waistband of your pants, dipping under to brush the elastic of your panties. ‘I explained that I’m your sub. That she’d be mine.’

‘You should tell her everything.’ He instructed, pulling out a chair and sitting down. ‘Now. As I’m watching.’

She nodded, looking like a small child that had been told off for a split second. ‘Sam’s my dominant,’ she started. ‘But I’m a switch. And he promised me that I could have a girl to play with. As long as he could be here.’ She swooned a little. ‘And I picked you because you knew you picked me when you walked into that bar.’

You focused your eyes on her grey ones, seeing how blown her pupils were with lust. ‘I did. What does it mean that you’re a switch?’

Callie grinned. ‘I can sub or dom as I feel like it. I’m always sub for Sam. That’s where you come in.’ She leaned forward as if she were telling a secret. ‘See, Sam over there, he can’t sub. Too much loss of control.’ Sam was watching intently, his hand in his lap, not-so-discreetly rubbing the bulge in his crotch. Your pussy twitched at the thought of his dick, wondering if it was in comparison to the rest of him with regard to size. ‘But I’m allowed to give the orders if we have a third.’ She stroked your bottom lip with her thumb. ‘Can you take orders? Are you okay with being restrained?’

Remembering her demand of a vocal response earlier, you nodded as you spoke. ‘Yeah. I’m...I’m good with that.’

Sam cleared his throat. ‘Safety code, Kitten.’

The girl on top of you nodded. ‘We have a simple code. Green for okay, yellow for warning, red for stop. Since it’s your first time - it is your first time, right?’ You nodded and she smiled. ‘Then we won’t gag you. Makes it easier to say the words. Besides, I’ve got plans for your pretty mouth.’

‘Strip.’ Sam’s order made you both turn your heads. ‘Undress her, Kitten. And then I want you naked, between her thighs.’

You watched as Callie pushed backwards off of the bed, swinging her leg over you to stand straight. She removed her clothing methodically, before pulling at your pants and tossing them into the corner with the rest of your clothes. Normally, you’d have moved to cover yourself, even in the dim lights of the motel room. But the atmosphere was different, charged and electric with sexual tension. You found yourself willing and  _ wanting _ to do what these two strangers asked.

It was a risk, but one you were trusting on a gut reaction.

Callie put her hands on your ankles, sliding them up your legs until she reached your bare thighs. With the slightest amount of pressure, she pressed into you, making you spread your thighs as Sam stood up from the table.

‘What a view.’ He commented, as Callie stuck her ass in the air for him. ‘Lick her out, Kitten. Use that sweet little tongue of yours to get her nice and wet.’ You whimpered at the first touch of Callie’s tongue, and fuck, the piercing, on your slit, and she smiled against you. She thrust her tongue against your clit, circling it with her stud, and you mewled loudly at the sensation, almost unaware of Sam approaching the bed. He was undressing as he went, leaving nothing but his boxers on as he walked around you. ‘I’m going to tie you down, Y/N. Colour?’

‘Green.’ You gasped without pause, trying to keep your legs spread as Callie thrust her tongue inside you, stimulating your core and making heat pool in your belly. ‘Fuck, green, yes.’

‘She’s a screamer.’ Sam chuckled, pulling a pair of handcuffs from out of nowhere and securing your right hand to the bedpost. ‘I like that.’ He stood back, giving you ample view of the large erection contained in his boxer shorts, before moving around the bed to secure your other hand. When he was done there, he secured your feet, smirking as you shuddered, holding your orgasm back. ‘I like that.’

Callie paused, looking up as Sam finished cuffing you down, her chin glistening with your arousal. ‘Colour?’ She asked.

‘Green.’ You whimpered, and she smiled, sucking your clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud, and pushing you all the way into oblivion. Fireworks exploded behind your eyes as you came hard, your hips jerking as Callie kept tongue fucking you through the climax.

Slowly, you came down, seeing Callie knelt between your legs, grinning like the cat who got the cream. ‘That one was for free, sweetheart.’ She climbed off of the bed. ‘But you’re not allow to come until I say so now.’

You nodded, whimpering as she trailed one finger along your thigh, sinking it into your throbbing channel. Your walls clutched at her, and she giggled, pulling her finger out and bringing it to her mouth.

‘Don’t think I can get enough of that taste. You should try her, Sam. She tastes like nectar.’ Sam chuckled from where he had returned to his chair. You let your head fall to the side, seeing his boxers had disappeared and he was touching himself, long fingers wrapped around his generous manhood, the tip glistening with precum. Callie saw where you were looking and grinned. ‘I’m gonna let him fuck you later, Y/N. You’ve never felt anything like a cock that big. Sam knows exactly how to make a woman scream.’

The moan that tore from your throat was unbidden, but the brunette woman just found it amusing as she moved further up your body.

‘Suck on her tits, Kitten.’ Sam grunted, watching with dark eyes as Callie walked around the bed, trailing her fingers over her skin. ‘Wanna see her nipples all dark and swollen. She has got fantastic breasts.’

Callie knelt down on the edge of the bed, keeping eye contact with you as she leant down and sucked one hard nipple into her mouth. She moved her tongue sinfully over your skin, building the pressure in your lower belly again, her tongue stud scraping against your sensitive skin as she switched between one nipple and the other, leaving them straining in the cool motel air. You could hear Sam muttering in the background, hear the slap of his forearm against his thigh as he jerked off, and you wondered how long you would hold out against an onslaught from both of them.

‘Stop.’ Sam ordered, and Callie tore herself away, albeit reluctantly. ‘How good are you at licking pussy, Y/N?’

‘I’ve been told I’m adept.’ You remarked, keeping your eyes on Callie as she watched you with her tongue tucked between her teeth.

‘Good. I want Callie to sit on your face, and I want you to make her come with your mouth.’ Sam smirked as he spoke, and you nodded, watching as Callie moved to straddle your face, her creamy thighs either side of your head as she lowered herself down.

You inhaled the sweet scent of her, admiring the way she kept herself shaved. She was a sight to behold sat above you, long legs and thick thighs, flat but not overly toned stomach and a hell of a rack on top. Without waiting, she moved forward and you thrust your tongue against her, feeling a little at odds without your hands free. Callie whimpered and moaned, writhing against you, prompting you to thrust your tongue into her as far as it would go.

‘That’s it, Y/N.’ Sam was suddenly there, beside you, knelt at the side of the bed, watching intently as Callie rode your tongue to completion. You closed your eyes to push her through the other side, feeling her pussy clench around you and you wished more than anything that you had your hands free to touch her, feel her breasts in your hands, pull her sweet tasting cunt towards you.

‘Fuck, Y/N -’ Your name fell from her lips with a keening wail, and you tasted her climax on your tongue, lapping up everything she had to give you. When she was spent, she fell to the side of you, careful not fall directly onto any restrained body parts. A delirious giggle left her, and Sam stood up, walking away again.

‘So we’ve established she can obey orders.’ Sam watched Callie roll off of the bed, her limbs almost refusing to obey her as she knelt on the floor and smiled dopily at you. She was almost hedonistic in her behaviour, and you returned the smile, longing to have your hands free. ‘So, I guess I can let you take over now, Kitten.’

Callie’s eyes lit up, and she looked at you. ‘I’m going to untie you, Y/N. Colour?’

‘Very green.’ You replied, still smiling, aware of the remainder of her slick on your chin. She unclipped the handcuffs on one side and you waited patiently as she moved around and freed the other side of your body. It hadn’t hurt to be cuffed down, but you rubbed your wrists almost automatically.

Sam watched you both, a filthy smirk on his face. He obviously knew his role here, and you were more than happy to play yours. You licked your lips as you looked between the two of them, waiting for instruction.

‘Stand up.’ Callie ordered, and you obeyed, opting to stand on her side of the bed, letting her pull your nude body against hers. She had a couple of inches on yours, but her body was soft where it counted and felt wonderful to sink into as she claimed your lips again. Her fingers grasped your hips gently, her own pelvis rutting against yours and you whimpered into her mouth, wondering if she could make you come with just this.

But you weren’t allowed to come.

When she broke away, Sam had moved, laying down on the bed, stroking himself again as he watched the both of you. Callie grinned, turning you around so your back was to her chest. Her hands cupped your breasts, thumbing your nipples as your eyes raked over Sam’s muscular form.

‘He’s wonderful to look at isn’t he? All muscles and strength. The things he can do -’ She hummed near your ear, before bestowing a kiss on your neck. ‘And that magnificent cock of his. He’s had me screaming more than once. I’ve never heard a complaint about him. You ever sucked a cock that big, Y/N?’

‘No.’ You shook your head a little, feeling her nudge you forward.

‘No time like now then, huh?’ Callie grinned. ‘Suck his dick, Y/N. Make him squirm for you. See how far you can take him.’ You stepped closer, leaning one knee on the mattress, waiting for Sam to move. He released his cock, putting both hands behind his head as you tentatively crawled closer, placing one significantly smaller hand over him.

‘Warm hands.’ He commented, looking up at Callie, who smirked.

‘She’s got lovely hands. Do they feel good on his dick, Y/N?’

You nodded, leaning forward, not speaking as you gave a brief lick to the head of his cock. Feeling a little more brazen, you leant further in, sinking your lips down over his length until you felt it hit the back of your throat. Drawing back, you slaved your tongue over him, creating a slick passage for your next attempt to swallow him down. Sam groaned, and you felt Callie’s fingers trail over your lower back. She moved further down, skimming your folds and you inhaled around Sam’s cock as she finally sank two fingers into your wet pussy.

‘So wet, baby girl.’ She cooed, and you closed your eyes, focusing on your movements up and down on Sam as the woman behind you thrust her fingers in and out slowly, drawing out your arousal. She was pushing you, you knew that, but already you could feel a climax building, as she drew closer and closer to your sweet spot. ‘Is your mouth wet and hot around his cock? Can you taste his precum? Sam tastes almost as sweet as you do.’

‘Fuck, Kitten, you got a dirty mouth.’

Callie smiled, spreading you open with her fingers as she turned, rubbing her other hand over your ass. ‘Mmmm, you green, baby girl?’ You pulled back, gasping for air as Sam grunted in displeasure.

‘Green.’ You whimpered, pushing back onto her fingers. Her hand lifted from your ass, coming back down with a sharp slap and you cried out, your fingers flexing around Sam.

‘How about now?’

‘Still green.’ Your reply was strained, and Callie smiled widely.

‘I think Sam still wants some attention.’ She pointed out and you dragged your eyes up to his, before lowering your mouth over him again. He watched as you engulfed his cock in your hot little mouth once more, taking more and more in with each stroke, Callie’s fingers in your pussy spurring you on as she kept spanking you until each ass cheek was shining red.

Sam’s hips jerked upwards as you deep-throated him, your eyes watering as your gag reflex tried to kick in - the only thing holding it back was sheer willpower. Callie added a third finger, brushing against your g-spot with every stroke, and you began to unravel, wanting nothing more than to fall apart as Sam came in your mouth. But he wasn’t letting go either, determined to drag it out.

‘She’s good, Sammy.’ Callie whispered, reaching around to seek out your clit. ‘She’s close but she’s holding back.’

‘Maybe she’s earnt it, Kitten.’ Sam groaned, his head thrown back on the pillows as you kept fucking him with your mouth. Callie shrugged, pulling her hand away but continuing to stimulate your clit. Sam’s hand threaded through your hair, gently easing you off his cock, although you found yourself protesting as he pulled away. ‘I think she has.’

‘I think you just wanna fuck her.’ Callie smiled. ‘I can’t blame you.’ God, you so close, just a little more and you’d break the rule, you would come there and then. Just in time, the torturous finger left your body, and you almost collapsed with quivering legs. ‘You green, Y/N?’

The word was difficult to summon but you managed to suck in enough oxygen to reply. ‘Yeah.’

‘Good girl.’ The praise made you warm all over again, and Callie patted your ass, pulling you around to kiss you. ‘Now, you get up on that beautiful cock and make that boy come. You got me?’ You nodded, just as her lips claimed yours again. ‘Fuck, Sammy. Makes me wish I had a dick sometimes.’ She stepped back, watching as you climbed onto the bed shakily, legs either side of Sam’s hips. He grasped his thick cock firmly, positioning himself before you sank down onto him, a cry of pleasure leaving your lips.

‘Jesus, she’s so fucking hot and tight.’ Sam grunted, reaching for Callie. ‘Get over here and sit on my face, Kitten.’ She almost didn’t hear him, too busy watching you throw your head back in pleasure, the thick length of Sam driving up into you, filling you almost to breaking point. When Sam grabbed her hand, she blinked and looked at him, realising what he wanted.

Callie climbed up, facing you, leaning in to kiss you as Sam’s tongue pressed into her, just as insistently as his dick surged up into you. You clenched around him, almost overstimulated, unused to anything this size - Sam was probably the most well endowed man you’d ever been with.

You weren’t going to forget this in a hurry.

The other woman leaned forward a little more, pulling you closer to her and you lost track of where the three of you separated. Sam’s grunts, Callie’s whimpers and your cries mingled together along with heavy breathing in the crappy motel room, and you wanted so badly to come right there.

‘Fucking do it then.’ Callie groaned, and you realised you’d spoken your desire aloud. ‘Cos I’m about to come and I wanna see you first.’ You nodded, practically bouncing on Sam’s cock now, and you looked down, seeing his chin between Callie’s legs, the muscles along his throat working furiously as he tongued her. She mewled, reaching for you, and you felt her hand around your neck. ‘You green, Y/N?’

‘Yes. Yes. Fucking green.’ Her hand tightened as you climaxed, Sam’s orgasm following yours, the air to your lungs cutting off as Callie squeezed a little tighter. You kept moving, your body jerking in response to her hand around your throat, and you felt your climax drag out. Sam was practically growling into Callie’s pussy, and as she finally joined the both of you over the edge, her hand released you and you slumped into her.

God, you felt...amazing. Blood rushed back to your head like a roaring tidal wave, and your core throbbing with the intensity of your orgasm. Sam groaned as you clenched reflexively around him. He mumbled something, and Callie giggled, helping you move off of his softening cock to lay next to him on the queen bed.

‘Yes, Sammy. I like this one too. She didn’t even need the vodka.’


End file.
